With increasing development of electronic technology, a fingerprint recognition is widely used in a display screen of the electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, a computer.
One of research studies in the display field is to embed the fingerprint recognition device in the display area, which may save a front display area of the mobile phone or the mobile device to improve the user's experience. The existing flexible display panel for fingerprint recognition presents a poor balance between flexibility and display effect.